


Любовь и проклятье

by Arminelle, fandom DnD-finder 2020 (fandomWorldsofDnD)



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [15]
Category: Ravenloft (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Comedy, Crack Relationships, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomWorldsofDnD/pseuds/fandom%20DnD-finder%202020
Summary: Настоящая любовь разрушит любое проклятье. Даже если твои прошлые реинкарнации не согласны.
Relationships: Tara Kolyana/Strahd von Zarovich
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Любовь и проклятье

С самого раннего утра опять пошли нотации.

Больше всех, как всегда, нудела Татьяна — на правах самой старшей и опытной; Тара делала вид, что слушает, и втихаря сводила к переносице глаза. Дни, когда она приходила, были самыми черными днями Тары. Из всех четверых хоть как-то можно было жить только с Мариной: она была веселой, и ей можно было зачитывать отрывки из «Полуночи» госпожи Штефании, над которыми они вдвоем радостно ржали. Ольга и Ирина в основном молчали или поддерживали Татьяну, а Ольга еще и постоянно кашляла, как пушечная канонада, раздражая вдобавок и этим. Таре отчаянно хотелось выгнать их ко всем дьяволам.

Но, к несчастью, не так-то просто выгнать из головы собственные прошлые личности.

— Тара, ты вообще понимаешь, что он — монстр?! — разорялась внутри ее черепа Татьяна. Высокий голос ввинчивался в уши изнутри, как тонкая стальная иголка. — Иринка, Оленька, ну объясните ей! Марина, а ты чего молчишь?

— А мне он нравился, — флегматично отозвалась Марина.

Татьяна гневно запыхтела.

— Ну конечно! Раз он смог взять тебя силой, то уже и хороший!

— Ну почему сразу силой... — голос Марины стал ностальгически-мечтательным.

— С тобой бесполезно говорить. Тара! Помнишь ли ты, как жестоко он убил моего жениха?..

— Ну так это был твой жених, а не мой, — резонно ответила Тара. — Лично я вообще его не помню.

В этот момент она стояла перед зеркалом, раздумывая над Очень Важным Вопросом, решение которого могло повлиять на ее личную маленькую вселенную.

— Синее или черное? — вслух спросила она, прикладывая к себе по очереди два платья. — Марин, как тебе?

— Синее, — авторитетно сказала Марина. — Ты к мужику идешь или на похороны?

— Ничего, можно и сразу черное, — зловеще сказала до сих пор молчавшая Ирина. — За ним не заржавеет.

Ольга же трубно раскашлялась (Тара подозревала, что та кашляет просто по привычке и еще потому, чтобы кто-нибудь лишний раз попросил ее рассказать о том, как героически она, больная, шла через Туманы).

— Замолчите уже, а, — кротко ответила Тара. — Надоели.

— Пророчество... — начала Татьяна.

— ...можно расценивать по-всякому. Я, может быть, последняя из вас.

— И с чего это ты так решила, интересно знать?

— Ну, — Тара яростно зашнуровывала на пышной груди корсаж, — хоть кто-нибудь из вас слышал голоса предшественниц? Нет. А я слышу. И вообще, это сказала вистани, а вистани часто врут, вот. Отстаньте.

Она придирчиво поправила ниспадавшую на плечо толстую рыжую косу.

Еще до рождения Тары какая-то вистани предсказала ее матери, что Тара не доживет до своего двадцатилетия, — это и стало причиной того, что встреча с предметом Тариного интереса отложилась на долгие годы. В Хазлане вообще не было вампиров.

По крайней мере, таких интригующих, как граф Страд фон Зарович.

Тара слышала сотни легенд, так или иначе связанные с ним — в основном эти легенды рассказывали ей Марина или Татьяна, и в такие моменты она была готова мириться с наглыми захватчицами ее головы. Вначале они только снились Таре, а потом осмелели и заняли ее разум и в часы яви — и тут же принялись обрабатывать.

Буквально каждой было что сказать о Страде; но больше всех старалась Татьяна, у которой на него был очень давний зуб. По ее словам, тот был чудищем похлеще самого Асмодея.

— Старейшая, — Татьяне очень нравилось это обращение, и Тара так ее и называла, когда хотела подольститься, — а правда, что граф отрубил голову вороватому бургомистру?

— Лучше бы он моему приемному папочке ее отрубил, — ворчала в ответ Марина, перебивая Татьяну. — Вот уж кто был скотина из скотин!

Так они и жили впятером, и рассказы о графе фон Заровиче все сильнее захватывали Тару. Ее предшественницы добились абсолютно противоположного эффекта — к девятнадцати годам Тара поняла, что ни один парень из ее деревушки Валлаки в подметки не годится великолепному графу.

Тара имела возможность узнать о вампирах все, что только можно, и даже чуточку больше, — именно поэтому она повесила на шею серебряный кулон со знаком Латандера, заткнула за пояс волшебный кинжал и вплела в волосы пару цветков чеснока. Она хорошо подготовилась.

— Дожила, — скорбно ответила Татьяна. — Позорище-то какое. Из века в век мои реинкарнации избегали своей судьбы...

— Я попросила бы! — Марина явно возмутилась.

— ...мои НОРМАЛЬНЫЕ реинкарнации избегали своей судьбы. И вот теперь я вынуждена наблюдать, как наглая пигалица сама лезет к дракону в пасть! Видел бы это мой бедный Сергей...  
Ирина и Ольга что-то поддакнули и солидарно всхлипнули.

«Подлизы», — подумала Тара.

Можно было выдвигаться в замок Равенлофт.

И со свойственной Таре решительностью доказывать, что истинная любовь сможет разрушить любое проклятье.


End file.
